High pressure reinforced hydraulic hose is typically used on a variety of fluid power operated machines, such as earth-moving machines, to provide a flexible connection between several moving parts of a hydraulic circuit employed on or within the machine. Such hoses may include a hollow polymeric inner tube on which successive cylindrical layers of reinforcing material, such as wire or textile, are concentrically applied to contain the radial and axial pressures developed within the inner tube. Many applications require hose constructions with both high burst strength and long term fatigue resistance. Using conventional technology, the burst strength of a hose design may be increased by adding additional reinforcing material and/or layers, a practice which is generally discouraged because of its negative impact on the flexibility of the hose, or by universally increasing the tensile strength of each layer of reinforcement material, which may come at the expense of hose fatigue resistance. To determine the robustness of a hose design, a hose manufacturer typically performs, among other tests, an impulse test and a burst test on the hose. An impulse test measures a hose design's resistance to fatigue failure by cyclically subjecting the hose to hydraulic pressure. A burst test, on the other hand, is a destructive hydraulic test employed to determine the ultimate strength of a hose by uniformly increasing internal pressure until failure. Based on these and other tests, a manufacturer can estimate a hose life that can be used to determine when a hose has reached the end of its life and may require replacing.